


(kiss me) beside the green, green grass [ART]

by Princecess_Nales



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princecess_Nales/pseuds/Princecess_Nales
Summary: Romantic picnic fluff!
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 26
Collections: Secret Snowflake 2020





	(kiss me) beside the green, green grass [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sourcherrymagiks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/gifts).



> This is a gift made for the COS secret snowflake exchange! The prompts I tried to use were: flowers, neck kissing and snuggling on the sofa. I know it isn't a sofa but I hope it still counts :)  
> The title is from "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None The Richer


End file.
